In recent years, as a display device for a television, a personal computer, or the like, a liquid crystal display device typically having a rectangular liquid crystal display panel is used widely.
In this type of display devices, typically, a rim shaped bezel is disposed on a front surface side of the display panel, and also a rim shaped frame is disposed on a rear surface side of the panel. These bezel and frame are each formed into a frame form shape rectangularly surrounding a display area (active area) in the center of the display panel, and sandwiching and supporting a rectangular periphery of the panel from both front and back sides of the display panel. Also, in such display devices, typically, a damping member (also referred to as a cushion material) for damping a vibrational impact to the panel is disposed between the front surface of the display panel and the rear surface of the bezel.
Here, in electronic devices such as the display devices described above, a counter measure to prevent (lower) EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) and/or ESD (Electrostatic Discharge) is provided. For example, for the above described damping member, a damping member (gasket) having, in addition to the primary damping capability, a function as a conductive member for preventing EMI and/or ESD is being proposed.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a liquid crystal display device having a configuration in which a gasket is disposed between a printed circuit board of the liquid crystal panel and a metallic shield frame (that is a bezel) on the front surface side of the panel is described. The gasket described in Patent Document 1 has an insulating member and a conductive member inside the insulating member, and the upper surface and the lower surface (two surfaces facing each other among outer peripheral surfaces of the insulating member) of the gasket having the conductive fabric disposed are in contact with the printed circuit board and the metallic shield frame.